Stars and Constellations
by JediwithaTARDIS
Summary: AU- Abused, and torn apart, Emily is dying for an escape. When finding her mother's journal, she is thrown into a world she didn't know was possible. Follow Emily and the 13th Doctor, as they unlock the answers to the questions written in the stars and constellations. NOTE: When I say the "13th Doctor" I mean the Doctor after Capaldi, not the War Doctor like some of you thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've wanted to write this story for awhile now. I've never written anything for Doctor Who before, so I'm just posting a first chapter to see if people like it! Thank you, and enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **This is** _ **very**_ **AU, and I'm not from the UK! Meaning that if I get some of your customs wrong, please correct me. This story revolves around the 13** **th** **Doctor, and his companion. So, please try to keep an open mind to anything that doesn't make sense, and is…AUish.** _ **All unanswered questions will be answered through out the story**_ **! But, if you have any questions about the AU, feel free to ask! I don't bite.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Abuse, and some swearing. But, I won't have as much swearing and I definitely will not have abuse in future chapters.**

 _One;_

 _Page One_

A glittering light flickered through the dingy curtains, illuminating the specks of dust that fell through the air.

For a few moments, it was actually peaceful.

It wasn't until police sirens sounded in the distance and I glanced at my alarm clock that the peace diminished.

I was late, an _hour_ late. I should just kiss my ass goodbye now.

With a quiet plea, I bounced from my bed and slipped on my Grandmother's old robe, and rushed into the small kitchen.

Usually, I would wake up at seven and make breakfast for my uncle and his tramp from the previous night. But now, sitting at the table was a married red-head smoking a cigarette with my Uncle. Her dull green eyes rested on my brown ones as she puffed out some smoke.

"Emily." my Uncle harsh tone broke my staring contest with the red-head.

"What? I-I mean, yes?" I blurred. If I wasn't in trouble before, I sure as hell was in trouble now.

"Living room. Now."

Ah, crap.

I didn't even have time to reach the sofa before he pinned me against the wall and began growling in my ear.

"Make us breakfast, and when she leaves. You're dead. Understood?" He snarled.

I nodded.

"Is that understood?" His grip on my wrist tightened.

"Yes." I said softly, looking straight into his scary blue eyes.

He let me go, rubbed his mouth, and sat down in the kitchen.

I didn't always live here. I lived in London with my Grandmother. She passed away two years ago. I miss her, so much. She would tell me these old stories about my dad. His name was Danny Pink. I didn't take his last name though, I took my mothers. My Grandmother rarely mentioned my mom. I didn't know much about her. Just that her name was Clara Oswald, and she was a teacher. Oh, and that she mysteriously disappeared after I was born. My mother was a walking mystery that I never wanted to solve. Either the mystery was too complicated, or I was just mad at her.

Little did I know then that my mother was not gone.

She was _forced_ to die. She was dead.

And soon, I would be forced to die too.

I never really had problems with my vision, but right now I did.

I groaned as I laid my throbbing head on the carpet. Dancing colors filled my vision.

"Get up!" The voice seemed so far away, though sadly I knew it wasn't.

A rough hand grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet. I can't even stand right. I sway on my feet, and watch the world spin in circles around me. A fist collides with my ribs, everything hurts, and then I heard a scream. Maybe it was mine. The fist comes back again, and strikes my cheekbone. A wet drop of blood flows down my cheek.

"Look at me!" He barks. A shudder ran through my body.

I stand there, my head hanging. My whole body hurts, but if I don't look at him my body is going to hurt a lot more. I lift my head slowly to meet his glare.

"Never, _ever_ , be late again. Is that understood?"

"Yes." My voice cracks.

"Get out of here." He shoves me toward the hallway.

I stumble into the bathroom to get a look at the damage. A small cut lines my cheekbone. It doesn't look like it needs stitches. I lift my shirt to see my ribs.

" _Shit_." I whisper.

They're already swelling. Bruising is a definite. Is it broken? I can't tell.

I look at myself dead in the eye. My brown eyes looked scary, red and tearing. My eye lashes are wet, my long curly hair is tangled, and my face is pale.

What am I doing? Staring at myself crying in a mirror? How pathetic. I'm _done_ being treated like garbage. It's time for me to stop being scared. I am 15 years old, turning 16 in only 3 months! I've dealt with this bullshit for far too long. I'm getting the hell out of here.

But where am I going to go? I go to my room and pace, trying to get some answers.

Before my Grandmother passed away, she gave me a gift. A small rectangle wrapped in blue paper. She said to open it when I needed help desperately. I think that…now would be a good time.

I had totally forgotten about the gift. I was so carried with grief, that the small blue rectangle had never crossed my mind. I needed my Grandmother now more than ever.

Except it wasn't my Grandmother's help.

It was my mom's.

After a half hour of tearing through my closet, I had found it. I sat on my bed, and softly tore the paper. All of my anger had dissipated as I carefully handled my Grandmother's last gift to me.

It was a book. Or, was it a journal?

I opened up to the first page and read:

 **PROPERTY OF**

 **CLARA OSWALD**

I don't understand how my mom's diary is going to help me. But, who knows? Besides, I've always been a little bit curious to see what she was like…

 _The stories you are about to hear are entirely real. All of our adventures are real. Some were sad, some were happy, but they were all_ _ **beautiful**_ _. And to think, that it all started with a question. My name is Clara Oswald, and these are my adventures with the Doctor._

The Doctor? Doctor who? Does he even have a name?

I considered closing the book. This was a mistake.

But, I continued to read.

I flipped through the pages and skimmed through some of the lines:

" _Doctor who?" Can you believe that this is the oldest question in the universe?_

 _Danny Pink is dead._

 _The bells of Saint John…_

 _He calls it the TARDIS._

 _Time and space, it's a beautiful thing._

 _The most important leaf in the universe._

 _Their names were Amy and Rory._

 _It was my mum's recipe._

 _He...He just changed._

 _Run you clever boy, and remember me._

 _Dear Emily,_

That's when I froze. It was a letter, to me, from my mom.

My heart skipped a few beats as I began to read the letter:

 _Dear Emily,_

 _This letter is meant for when you are in desperate need of help. So, please don't read it unless you need to._

 _Emily, you have no idea how much I want to explain everything to you. But, I am long gone now, and that's okay._

 _I suggest you mentally prepare yourself now. This is where it gets weird. Let's start from the beginning. His name is the Doctor. He's an alien from a place called Gallifrey. A time-traveling alien, actually._

I tried to tell myself that my mom was crazy, that I shouldn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. But, the crazy thing was that I _did_ believe her.

 _He travels in the TARDIS. A big, blue police box. He sees the most amazing things, Emily. But, he's lonely and he's sad. Maybe, that's how you feel right now. He might need you just as much as you need him._

 _Emily, you are so special. More special than you will ever know. But, you're dangerous. And one day, you'll be in a lot of trouble. For something that wasn't your fault, and I am truly sorry for that, Emily._

Sorry? For what, me being born? Yeah, I'm sorry too, mom.

 _You have to find the Doctor. As crazy as it sounds, he could be of great help. Find him, you find an escape from your uncle._

How did she know about him? That's impossible.

 _Use the journal to help you find him. But, would you like to know a secret? I'll bet my hat that he'll be at the pub on 48_ _th_ _street and 11_ _th_ _avenue at 11:42 tonight. Good luck, Emily. I love you._

The ink was fresh. As if she had written it not too long ago…

I looked around my room, and outside the window. I should just forget about this stupid letter, and figure out a real escape.

But, part of me didn't want to forget. What if he is actually there? Exploring time and space doesn't seem so bad.

Then again, what if he's not? What if this is some big hoax? I'm dead if I leave and come back at midnight.

And, if I stay? Well, I'll have no escape, anyway. No money, no food. I'll be screwed.

So, I guess you can say that I've got nothing to lose. Maybe if he isn't there, I could still get away. I have enough money to afford the bus fair. I could still find some way to make something of myself. Anything is better than living here.

I packed my most valued belongings, and taped a note to my bedroom door. The note said;

 _Dear Uncle Joesph,_

 _Sorry to alert you so informally, but I've decided leave. I also hate to say, that I'm never coming back. Make your own omelet, asshole!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Emily Oswald_

 **Oh boy, how was that? I reealllyyy hope that you aren't too confused about Clara and stuff. All will be explained, I promise! Things are going to get more interesting, I swear! So, if you liked it, please leave me a review letting me know what you thought! I'll continue if people like it! Thank you for putting some time aside to read my story. Oh, and Emily doesn't call Clara "Mum" because she's gotten use to US customs. But, whether Emily has a British accent, or an American accent is your decision! Or hey, any accent it's up to you! :)**


	2. The Stars

**Hi guys! I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter! Thank you for all of the kind reviews!**

 **Lucyloo95: Thank you so much! As for Clara, hmm…I'm still playing around with what I am going to do with her. But, you will definitely get an appearance from her!**

 **NadiApple: I loved writing that part and I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story! Thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter Two: The Stars

I raised an eyebrow at the run down pub that stood its ground before me.

It's old, burnt bricks sent a chill down my spine. The boarded up windows and doors blocked everything on the inside. I froze. Something was in there. I knew it. I _felt_ it.

Maybe now was a good time to turn around and leave. I mean, why risk it. The inside could be broken up and dangerous for all I knew. Besides, it was only 11:00, the Doctor isn't even here yet.

I stood there for a minute. Then, curiosity took over. God, do I hate when it does that.

I tried kicking at the windows, then the door. No use. I'm not strong enough to kick it down. If I can't get through the front, then I'll have to get in through the side.

I prance over to the side of the building. Puddles from last nights rain fall splashing under my combat boots. The empty dark sky was glaring down at me, but I glared back as I wedged myself between the buildings.

I groaned at the tightness. I was petite, but I'm afraid that this was a little too…tiny of a space. It didn't help that it was dark either.

I barely managed to maneuver my hand to my back pocket to fish out my phone. When I got a good grip on it, I pressed the home button to give me some light. There was no openings in front of me but if I side-stepped 10 feet, I'd be in front of an old rusted ladder. It looked like it went to the 2nd floor, but because of the dim lighting I couldn't tell.

I pressed my hands to the wall as I scooted towards the window. Big mistake. Little did I know that a stupid nail was sticking out of the wall.

"Ah!" I gasped. A streak of blood lined my palm. Whatever, this is small compared to the wounds my Uncle gave me. I continued on.

After climbing the latter, I reached the window. I rubbed away the dirt and grime from it. I leaned my head against the window and tried to see if there was anything inside. Nope, just a dark abyss. You know, I really question my judgment sometimes.

I push the window open, and hop inside. The impact of my combat boots makes dust fill the room. I cough, and wave my hand absent mindedly, trying to figure out my surroundings. I whip out my phone and get a good look. Burnt chairs and broken glass litter the floor around me. But, thankfully, to my right are a set of stairs. Having a tight grip on the remnants of the railing, I make my way down the stairs. The last thing I need to do is break my arm.

The downstairs is the same as the upstairs. Burnt chairs, barstools missing a leg, broken bottles, and dance floor that looks like it hasn't been swept in ages. Last but not least, there was no time traveler in this room.

It was when I was about to give up and leave that I tripped over a rug.

I groaned, "Stupid rug."

But, the stupid rug held something underneath. A door that led to a downstairs area, a basement. _Might as well check it out, what do I have to lose?_

I lifted the heavy door, and was met by a wave of suspicion. Something's wrong, I have to go. But, I didn't. Why didn't I?

I tiptoed lightly down the stairs. I was scared, and cold. My hand shook, as I tried to grasp the railing. My heart raced.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was met with a black void. I turned my phone on, and let it shine into the darkness.

I almost laughed with relief. It was only angel statues, no biggie. There were only 4. It was kind of strange to keep angle statues underneath a bar, don't you think? I looked down to check the time on my phone, 11:40. Only two more minutes until the Doctor's supposed appearance. I guess I can wait two more minutes.

When I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. It frightened me so much that I dropped my phone. All light was gone.

How long was I looking down? One second, two? It didn't matter then. What mattered was that the angels had moved, and they were coming towards me.

But then it happened. The worse thing that could ever happen in this moment, _happened_.

"No. Not now, not this again." I couldn't see. The world felt like it was crumbling beneath my feet. My breath was coming in short, and my pulse began to weaken. Then everything was dark.

This has been happening to me all of my life. So, you could say I was use to it.

Whenever it happened, I'd see a light, and then a dark abyss below me. But, every single time, I never chose a side. Neither the light or the dark seemed appealing. I walked straight down the middle. Into the lines in the middle of black and white. On the sides of me, I'd see images. Images, that were like the big screens in Times Square.

The images were blurred and hard to see. But, I always remembered them. Some would play a sound, a muffled whisper.

I saw a hand, holding my own. The stars, billions of them spread around a blue box. I saw bright, clever smile. I saw a woman with brown hair, and an upturnt nose like my own. I saw myself crying. I saw myself blush, and laugh. Then, I heard a faint whisper:

"Come with me."

I snapped back to reality with a rush. My eyes looked around frantically.

I was no longer inside the basement of the bar; I was in a bedroom, a really nice once actually.

 _Emily, stop! Quality doesn't matter! Whose house am I in? Why am I not dead?_

I crept out of the room, into the long round hallways. There were all kinds of rooms; there was a library, a swimming pool, a lounge, a stargazing room, and some more bedrooms. This house was huge; it was a thousand times better than my old dingy apartment. Finally, I was met with a circular room. There were buttons and controls in the center. Moving gears worked along the ceiling. And a set of doors were on my right.

It was beautiful, from the purple hues, and the star lit ceiling, it was like a dream. But what was the purpose of this room? It looked like a strange living room set up. Oh well, people do have different taste.

My awe was interrupted by clinking tools underneath me. I raised a curious eyebrow, and walked down the blue steps.

There was a boy. Maybe my age, could be a year older. He had black hair that wasn't really styled. His hair actually looked like he rolled out of bed. He wore round goggles, and his lips were in a thin line as he focused on his tinkering. He was…cute.

I fiddled with my fingers, "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt. But, would you mind telling me where I am?"

"Blimey!" He yelped, dropping his object in the process. He ripped off his goggles, and replaced them with eyeglasses.

I ran over and picked up the object, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

He examined me closely. "You're alive."

I looked deeply into his dark eyes, "What? Of course I am. What made you think I was dead? Look, thank you for your help, but I should get going."

He looked slightly confused, "Your heart stopped! You stopped breathing!"

"I didn't stop breathing."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No it didn't, and who are you to be asking all the questions?!"

"Because, I'm the Doctor. I ask questions then I do something clever and figure out the answer, there's a whole process!"

Was it him? I asked, "Doctor who?"

He ran up the stairs, "Oh blimey, this is how it starts! Just the Doctor! Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm Emily. Emily Oswald."

He paused, "Pretty name."

"Thanks. So, what were those things back there? At the bar?"

"Oh, right. Those were the Weeping Angels. But don't worry; I took care of them after I got you out. They won't be around anymore, I promise! But, I can't help but wonder why they didn't kill you…It's best that you forget, and move on. Now come here, I have to fix your hand. Then, I'll take you home."

I looked down at my hand. Ew.

We sat down opposite of each other and he began cleaning and wrapping my hand silently.

"You're taking short breaths. Why?"

"My ribs hurt." I said emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

" _Why?_ "

I sighed, "I fell."

He rolls his eyes, "You're lying."

"How do you know that?"

"Takes one to know one. Tell me what happened, Emily."

I don't know why I told him, but I did. "My Uncle. He, um…he hit me."

"He did what?" He leaned in closer, searching my eyes for something.

"He punched me. I-I'm fine though." I say sternly.

"No you aren't. Lift up your shirt, let me see."

"Well, you certainly don't like to take things slow, do you?" I winked.

He blushed madly, and his eyes went wide. "What? N-No! Just let me see."

I sighed and lifted it to only show my bruised ribs. He scanned it with a blue light.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. Your ribs are broken. Do you know what that means?"

"It means that my ribs are broken."

"No," he took my hand, "it means that I'm never going to let you go back there ever again. Do you know where you are?"

"Your house."

"No, wait, yes. But, this is the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere, and it can even travel through time. Anywhere you want to go. You can get away from that horrible Uncle of yours. What do you say, Emily Oswald? Come with me."

A big smile blossomed on my face. "It looks like we have a deal."

"What do you want to see first?"

"The stars."

 ***Wipes sweat from forehead* How was that? More description of the Doctor's outfit is to come in the next chapter! Oh, and Emily's story is getting more complicated! Muhahaha! I really hope you guys liked it, drop me a review to let me know how it was! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you have a good day/afternoon/night!**


End file.
